


The Bath Will Need Cleaned

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, All kinks are negotiated, Anal Sex, Collars, Cuddles!, Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Not beta read we die like Renfri, Oral Sex, POV changes a lot, Pack Piles, Pet Names, Slight Pet Play but not really, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: It’s very Lambert-centric but he needs to feel loved and well the best way involves his partners.They have talked about what they like and do have safe swords which is a necessity!(Vesemir comes in at the end but has no part in the sex)
Relationships: Eskel & Lambert & Geralt & Jaskier & Vesemir, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	The Bath Will Need Cleaned

Lambert watched their songbird attack Eskel, they had been practising bow and arrow but Eskel made an off-hand comment and well now he was defending himself against a feral lark and his dagger. Lambert felt proud, he had trained the lark in self-defence and he couldn’t stop himself when Jaskier asked about dirty fighting. The man was travelling with Geralt of Fucking Rivia, he needed to be able to defend himself against bar fights or anything really.

He was waiting for the White Wolf himself to make an appearance. He had been called in to talk to Vesemir about something, and Lambert would be a liar if he said he wasn’t curious. He smelt the older wolf before he saw him. It was a mix of pain and a bitter hint of lemon- sadness. 

“What happened?” Lambert asked him as he drew near, Geralt shook his head and curled an arm around Lambert’s waist.

“I thought Eskel was teaching him the bow?” Geralt asked as he watched Eskel try and dodge Jaskier’s dagger. It was close so he threw up a Quen to protect himself.

“He is, but the idiot called himself hideous and a monster. Jaskier went a bit feral, it is very entertaining.” Geralt pulled Lambert onto his lap, taking in the quiet purr as he held the young wolf on him.

“Did you teach him these moves?” Geralt whispered into his ear, the wolf nodded with pride.

“Yeah, we can’t always protect him, so he needs to know how to fight drunk folk. Didn’t think it would be used on us though.” Jaskier let out a growl as Eskel started to climb the wall. The two cuddling turned their attention to the words he was screaming.

“Get down here! No one talks about my Wolves like that!” Eskel looked towards them and Geralt raised his arms to show he was on his own. Lambert snorted, as a small hint of fear fell from Eskel as Jaskier waved the dagger around.

“You’ll attack me if I do!” Eskel shouted back, Jaskier stopped for a second, his face contorted as he thought on it. Finally, with a sigh he lowered the weapon and looked up.

“I would never hurt you. I just want you to realise how beautiful and amazing you are. If you come down, we can go attack them two,” Jaskier’s eyes held the familiar glint of joy in them. Eskel looked down then to the other two. He jumped down and Jaskier brought his Wolf-Bear into a hug as he was picked up and held.

“Sorry Lark, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Eskel whispered into the bard’s hair. Jaskier nodded and Eskel moved them over to their partners. Jaskier was dropped onto Lambert's nap and they both nuzzled into each other.

Geralt and Eskel fell into a sideward hug, arms wrapped around each other’s waist and Eskel’s head fell onto the White Wolf's shoulder. The four stayed in their little bubble until they heard Vesemir shout from a window.

“That doesn’t look like the right kind of training.” The wolves groaned at their father while Jaskier just laughed. It was strange for him to see a father be caring towards his children, not just wanting to use them for politics.

“Well you heard the man, I am still wanting to get better at the bow, Eskel?” The Witcher nodded and the two moved back to their training leaving Lambert and Geralt alone again. They wrapped around each other until Lambert shoved a dagger into the Wolfs hand.

“What’s on the table?” Geralt asked, his eyes taking in Lambert’s body because it was a work of art.

“I win, you and Esk watch the Lark and I but you aren’t allowed to move. You win, I will do what you want as long as it's within reason.” Geralt felt his arousal start to grow at the reward. It was a win-win really, because anytime to watch Lambert and Jask was great. But having control of what Lambert did? He didn’t even know if he wanted to throw this fight or win it.

“Deal.” The two stood up and circled around each other as they held up the daggers in defence. Geralt tried to move closer but Lambert stepped back. “Attack me little wolf,” Geralt growled at Lambert who smirked.

The two fell into a fight, Lambert lunged right as he tried to strike Geralt’s arm. Lambert twisted his way out of the man's grab as he smirked at him. Lambert had trained with Cats for a while, so he was more flexible than the mighty White Wolf.

Geralt tried running but Lambert just flipped out of the way as he laughed listening to Geralt’s protests. “You gotta try harder Wolf. Maybe I’ll go easy for you.”

“Don’t you dare,” was Geralt’s response. Lambert moved closer, he was better than Geralt with daggers and they all knew that.

“Going to get Jaskier to fuck my brains out and you won’t be able to move. You want that? Watching Jask take me apart?”

“You won’t win little wolf,” Geralt spat back. He pushed forward and attacked Lambert with quick hits. 

“Hmm, maybe I’d like what you’d tell me to do. What would it be? What haven’t we tried?” Lambert blocked each attack like it was child’s play. 

Geralt had a few ideas but he knew Lambert was trying to bait him into making a mistake. 

“We’ve had ropes, hitting, watching. Maybe you want me to beg? Would that do it for you?” 

“It won’t work. I know what you’re trying but I have better control.” Lambert sighed at the older wolf. But the deep wood and wanting scent gave his arousal away. _Begging was so getting tried._

Geralt went in for an attack to his legs, but Lambert was friends with Aiden and he knew the moves. Moving backwards he jumped slightly so that he had advantage on Geralt's back. 

_Throw it or win? Benefits for both_

Lambert decided to throw it. If he was lucky Geralt would let him have some Lark time, maybe he could beg for it. 

Lambert turned to face Geralt, he was very pissed off now, face was red and his brows furrowed. It was sort of cute if he thought about it. 

He stepped forward, but before he could lunge he faked a stumble giving Geralt time to get in and attack. _Fighting is hot if there’s a motive_

He stabilized as Geralt slid a dagger to his neck. He let out a groan in order to keep appearances up but could feel his arousal stink the courtyard up. 

“Now are you going to be a good little puppy? Or do you need some motivation?” Lambert shook his head and watched Geralt with wide eyes. “Good boy, now we are going to go to the baths and clean you up while those two finish training. 

Eskel had heard the whole thing so nodded to Geralt as he corrected Jaskiers hold. Soon Geralt and Lambert were walking into the keep and down the corridor to the baths. 

“When we get to the door I want you to strip and wait in any of the baths. I need to collect some things from the room before,” Lambert nodded at Geralt who smirked at the wolf. 

“Good Boy. Now let’s warn Vesemir first.” Lambert looked at Geralt a bit confused before he put it together. Vesemir wouldn’t want to hear what was happening. “Vesemir! We are busy in the baths so watch out!”

Lambert felt his ears sting from the increased volume from Geralt but it died down as soon as Geralt touched the back of his neck softly. 

“He’s been warned so it’s his own fault if he sees something. He’s seen it all before but still,” Geralt stopped at the bath doors and looked at Lambert expectedly. 

_Right change._

He quickly undressed as he felt Geralt's gaze drop lower with each layer. He wasn’t wearing as much armor, more warm and tight clothes to keep the heat in. But with two extra Witchers, a bard and the baths he wouldn’t need them. And well they would get in the way. 

“Okay, I will be back soon. I want you to not touch yourself in there, not to wash or to get pleasure. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Geralt smiles at him as he drops a kiss into his forehead. 

“Remember to use your word if you ever want to stop. We will never think less of you okay?” Lambert froze, he hasn't used his word but was scared to use it if he needed to for that exact reason. Was he that easy to read? 

“Lambert I want your word that you will stop if you need to,” Geralt's gaze was strong and to all the gods above Lambert loved it. 

“I will use my word if I do not like where we are going.” 

“Good Boy, now go and if the two come in inform them of the rules.” With that Lambert was left alone in the corridor. He opened up and walked over to the same bath that this whole thing started in. _The Bard would call that poetic probably._

He slid in and placed his hands on his thighs. If they were there at least he could remember not to move or touch. He started to think of how this could go. Geralt could force him to get fucked by all of them and have them come in him before he could come. 

He could ignore him while he played with Eskel and Jaskier. Refusing to even acknowledge him until after. Yeah he could be into that.

He could make him beg too. Make him beg for all their dicks, he was going to try that anyway so why not. 

The door opened, Lambert looked up and saw Jaskiers body moving. He too was naked and silent. His songbird stepped in beside him and looked at him. _Rules_

“Geralt said not to touch myself and I’m to wait for him.” Jaskier nodded and sat in the same position. Hands on thighs and a dreamy look on his face. 

_Oooh. Eskel and Geralt were in charge and the two of them had been antagonising them whenever they could. Payback would be a bitch_

The two sat in silence, Jaskier’s scent filled the room and Lambert took a deep breath. It was calming to be so close to the Bard. 

The door opened again. This time it was Geralt and Eskel. Both held a small bag in their hands and Lambert’s arousal spiked at the sight of them. Eskel only wore his trousers while Geralt wore his braies. 

“Were you two good?” 

“Yes. Lambert told me the rules and we stayed still for you both.” Jaskiers voice held a melodic hum as he spoke. 

“Good Boys. Eskel and I need a bath so we want you to clean us.” The two walked over, placing the bags down on a bench and stripped the last of their remaining clothes. They stepped in slowly, watching as a wolf and a bard watched each movement. 

“Jaskier, remember to use your word, Lambert has been told to use it whenever he feels uncomfortable and you need to do that too. We don’t think any less of you if you use it.” 

The bard nodded as he sat watching two very handsome wolves sit opposite them. 

“Come on then. Clean us,” Eskel demanded to the two who nodded and swam over. The bath wasn’t too big but it took a few strokes to get to their partners. 

Eskel has sat opposite Lambert, Geralt with Jaskier. The two were handed an oil to use as they worked. Jaskier couldn’t really smell it but with the sigh all of them let out he guessed it was good. 

Jaskier started with Geralt's shoulders, it was more of a massage than a bath but the Witcher enjoyed it anyway. Jaskiers hands wandered down to his nipples. Softly twisting them with a smirk. 

“Strike one, bard.” Geralt said as he opened his eyes and watched Jaskier. 

“Strike one?” Lambert asked Eskel who just gave him a look. And well if Lambert and Jaskier felt more aroused then no one needed to know. 

“Lambert, do you want a strike?” Eskel growled at the wolf who immediately started on cleaning his body again. 

Jaskier wanted to grab Geralt’s dick, which was getting increasingly hard, but knew it would end with another ‘strike’. So he stayed with just cleaning the man. 

It was a while later when Eskel and Geralt decided they were clean enough. They both manhandled the other two into the same position they were in and started to clean them too. 

Jaskiers body was trembling when Geralt's hands reached his legs. The man was being so thorough with it. Each inch of skin was scrubbed of dirt, sweat and in some cases the hay that Eskel has thrown him on at the end of training. 

A quick glance beside him showed that Lambert was in the same place as him. He was wriggling and trying to get Eskel to touch him more. Jaskier let out a small sigh as Geralt moved away from his groin and to his feet. 

He felt Geralt scrub away the dirt from his foot. Slowly moving up to his calf which he lingered on for only a second more than necessary and then to his thigh. Each scrub was sending shivers up his body, and he could not wait to be fucked senseless. 

Before he reached too high up his thigh he stopped and moved to the other foot. Jaskier would forever deny the choked cry which he let out. Geralt sniffed the air quietly, looking for any discomfort but couldn’t sense any. 

Lambert let out an almost identical cry as Eskel completed the same thing to him. _Torturing them really. Not cleaning, torturing._

“Geral’ please.” Jaskier lets out as Geralt moves up his thighs. Scrubbing as he moved further up. 

“Please what lark?” 

“Touch me please. I can’t. I need. Please.” 

“You aren’t clean yet.” Was the response the Lark got. Making him moan in annoyance. He could feel Geralt's hands move higher than before. It wrapped around his dick and moved up and down twice before he stopped. 

Jaskier knew he was panting as Geralt moved his hands to his waist and turned him around. _Ooh that’s nice._

Geralt’s hands moved up his back and he started cleaning again. Not as hard this time but still thorough enough to leave Jaskier more wanting. He missed his ass as he moved his hands underwater to where his legs were. The same process as before was completed and by the end Jaskier couldn’t even see properly. 

“Almost clean.” Geralt purred into his ear as he felt warm hands drop to his ass. They pushed his cheeks open and holy fuck Geralt pushed his finger in and ‘cleaned’ his hole. He kept brushing his prostate but refused to give Jaskier what he wanted. 

Geralt could probably sense how close he was because his finger left him and soon his whole body had moved away from him. A small mewl left him as he turned his head to look for the wolf. 

Geralt shook his head as Jaskier made grabbing hands to him, he turned his head to Lambert who was receiving the same ‘cleaning’ method. His face was soft and his eyes distant, he was gone and Jaskier loved that look on him. Eskel pulled his finger out and Lambert tried to push back on him but was met with emptiness as Eskel moved beside Geralt. 

Both Lambert and Jaskier turned around to stare at their Wolfs. Geralt looked to Eskel who nodded, the two closed the gap between each other and kissed. Soft and slow at first but Eskel soon had his hair wrapped in Geralt's hair pulling him closer. Geralt retaliated with grabbing his ass and pulling him so he sat on his lap nearly. Eskel wrapped his legs around Geralt's waist as the two continued. 

If they weren’t in water Jaskier knew the two would have fallen backwards with the way they were pushing and pulling the other. Lambert and Jaskier watched, wanting to join but not wanting to get a ‘strike’. Jaskier almost gave up and decided he wanted whatever punishment the two had devised but he wanted to be good. Needed to be good really. 

Geralt had moved his hand between their bodies and took Eskels dick in it. He pumped it up and down, faster as he went on. Eskel moved away from his lips and arched into the hand as Geralt bit into his neck. Geralt could see he was close so he brought him back in for a kiss, biting at the other man's lip as he tightened his grip on his dick. 

Eskel spilt into his hand and the water and slumped into his chest as he let it a deep content sigh. The two stayed like that until he could feel the other start to breathe properly. 

They would have to drain the entire bath but it was an okay price to pay for that and everything to come after. 

“Fuck Geralt.” Eskel said as he slowly moved away from the White Wolf. Geralt smiles, that soft smile he kept for them three and Vesemir. And if all three of them went weak at the knees no one needed to know.

“What should we do with them two?” Eskel asked as he stared at the two in question. 

“Well little lark has a strike, was our little wolf good for you?” Geralt asked as he took in the very aroused two. 

“He was amazing, only that little bit when our Lark got a strike,” Jaskier and Lambert let out a small moan at being called theirs, being claimed.

“So Wolfe first? Eskel purred. 

“I’ll get the present for him.” He turned his gaze to Jaskier who shrunk into himself from it, “you are not allowed to move when we are busy with Lambert. No talking, no moving nothing unless we tell you too. Agreed?” 

“Yes sir,” Jaskier replied on instinct. He saw Geralt's shoulders tense before relaxing again. A soft ‘hmm’ fell from the Witchers mouth as he left the bath. 

Jaskier who caught Lambert’s gaze smirked. That was definitely getting added to the growing list of things to try. Lambert seemed to understand him because his eyes lit up. 

Geralt, who was holding some rope, stepped into the water beside Jaskier as he held them up. 

“Lambert? Are you okay with being tied up?” They always made sure to ask before doing something more extreme. It was a way that everyone could relax with the consent given, if it wasn’t given they would stop and ask what the other wanted. 

“Yes. Very okay with that,” Lambert breathed out as Geralt drew closer. He held out his arms behind him, and Jaskier watched the bliss look come back to him when the ropes went around his wrists. 

Once Geralt was happy with the work he pulled away, Eskel checked the pull on them and nodded. With that Lambert was pulled from the water and dropped on the side. Jaskier watched as he was pushed to his knees and Geralt walked in front, dick in hand and waited for Lambert to open his mouth. 

Lambert did just that, as soon as he had caught up with what happened, he opened his mouth and let Geralt use him. He was throat fucked while Eskel was behind him working a finger in his ass slowly. 

He tried to ground down on the finger but the Bear-like Wolf stopped him with a hand on his hip. He tried to move forward to take more of Geralt's dick but was denied with a hand in his hair from the man himself. 

“Little Wolf here thinks he runs the show. Maybe you should teach him a lesson Esk,” Geralt groaned to the man as he stayed still dick still in Lambert's mouth. 

“I think I might. Move forward like a good boy,” Lambert did that. He moved forward and lifted his ass to give Eskel a better view. He was treated to a nice moan from him as he presented himself. Geralt had stopped fucking his face and stayed still as he warmed his dick. 

The White Wolf moved away from him and towards the bag from earlier, he looked through it before nodding to himself. Lambert tried to get a look but couldn’t see it. Geralt stopped in front of him again and on instinct his mouth opened. But Geralt just shook his head and showed him the object in his hands. 

Eskel pushed a second finger in as Lambert stared at the collar. He literally had no words at all. 

“Can I put it on you?” Geralt asked as he held it in front of Lambert, waiting for consent first. Lambert turned his head to see Eskel who was watching him with a knowing look. His gaze went to Jaskier in the bath still who looked like he was going to burst with the show. 

“Take it off when I want right?” Lambert asked, Geralt nodded straight away. 

“Yes of course. Never want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Lambert looked at the collar. It must have been an old one from the school days, some of the older Witchers kept dogs as a way of pest control. And well he wanted to try it. 

“Okay. But I might not like it,” was his finale answer. Geralt nodded and moved closer so he could put the collar on. 

The inside had a soft lining, most likely fur mixed with the wear of it. It was a bit loose but he liked it. Geralt looked at him, waiting to see if he liked it or not. And he did. 

“Okay. Yeah I’m good,” he said to the White Wolf, who smiled and pet his hair as he watched Eskel start to move his fingers again.

They dragged across his prostate with each movement, he still couldn’t push back on then but at least something was helping take the edge off. 

“Good puppy aren’t you? Maybe we should make you crawl from now on? Should we?” 

Lambert let out a very interested moan as he thought about that. Being kept as a pet for them, crawling and getting pets. Yeah he would be fine with that. 

“You want that don’t you? I bet you would love that more than anything.” Lambert nodded enthusiastically. His whole body reacted to the idea, and it seemed Eskels did. too because he added an extra finger meaning he had three in him and holy fuck was it good. 

“Good puppy. Now suck me off, I want to come on your skin and maybe if I’m feeling nice Jask can come and clean it up while I fuck your brains out.” Eskel was fucking him intensely now. Three fingers pounding in and out of him. 

Lambert short circuited at that, his mouth opened and Geralt shoved himself in. He couldn’t use his hands so he better give the best fucking blow job of his life. 

He hollowed his cheeks, using his tongue to flick at the bottom. He could move now, Eskel has stopped so he was forced to fuck himself and suck Geralts dick. If he didn’t love it so much he would be annoyed at doing all the work. 

As he pushed back he worked on Geralt's head, licking around it and the slit. He sucked harder as he rocked forward. He really needed to set a rhythm for this. 

He increased his speed, using his tongue to kick the underside of Geralt’s dick as he moved back and forth. 

His dick was begging for attention but everyone ignored it, Geralt’s balls were beginning to tighten and he was breathing heavier so he was close. Lambert looked up to him, not breaking eye contact as he took all of it and held it in his mouth for a second. 

“Fuck little wolf you are fucking amazing. Let me come on your skin,” Lambert did just that. He pushed backwards, almost sitting on Eskels fingers as he presented his chest for Geralt to ‘paint’ on. 

The White Wolf stroked himself a few times watching as Lambert fucked himself up and down. Eskel now helping as well. He released a quiet moan as he came, each strip hitting their little Wolfs chest. 

Eskel was stroking himself and with that, the fact that Lambert was wearing a collar and fucking himself on his fingers he also came. It fell to the floor as Lambert slumped down. He hadn’t come yet, his body refusing to until he was told. 

“Lark, come clean our little wolf up.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand and Jaskier obeyed it. He stood up, quickly out the water and moved to the wolf in question. 

He dipped a finger into the white strip and sucked it. Relishing in the moans from all three of them. He lowered his head and licked up the come. It was a little cold but it was still good. He swallowed each bit and made sure to clean up any small pieces left behind. Each lick left Lambert begging for more. Yeah the other two Wolfs watched, Geralt was fully erect and a quick look at Eskel showed he was the same. 

As he finished he made sure to move back and show off his work with a happy smile, he opened his mouth and showed it was empty. Geralt nodded and pulled Lambert into his lap. 

“Did Eskel prepare you enough to be fucked senseless? Or should I make sure?” 

“No I’m ready, please. Need your dick in me now. Please Ger’ please! Need it!” Lambert didn’t even know what he was saying. He could feel words leaving him but had no control. 

“Okay then” Lambert felt his body being picked up and impaled on Geralt's dick. He felt like he was bouncing but he didn’t know how. He had no energy left. He felt an increase in pressure at his waist, someone holding him that explained how he was bouncing on Geralt. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Harder please. Need it harder.” Lambert felt Geralt push himself more. He felt every single time he pulled out only to push back in at extreme pace and forcefulness. 

“Need more, please. Fuck me. Need it,” Eskel was using Jaskiers mouth to fuck into as he watched Lambert and Geralt. 

“Little Wolf needs more?” 

“Yes sir Harder please harder,” Geralt felt his body shake at it. Eskel and Jaskier had also caught the word and his reaction but ignored it as they saw him pull out and push Lambert onto his knees, face on the ground as he held his arms behind him. 

“What do you want Wolfe? Fucked so hard you forget your name?” 

“Fuck fuck. Yeah need. Fuck,” Lambert cried out as Geralt pushed in harder. 

“You can still talk so obviously I’m not going hard enough.” With a soft slap to Lambert’s ass he increased his Speed and force. It was brutal but Lambert didn’t smell of anything but lust and need. 

“What’s the matter little wolf? Cat got your tongue?” He joked as Lambert made nothing but moaning noises. Nothing could be made out as the White Wolf fucked the wolf harshly. 

Eskel watched as Geralt slapped Lambert again, not hard but not as soft as before. Lambert asked for slaps sometimes if they were going at him. He liked the contrast from pain to pleasure. 

Jaskier had been giving him a great fucking blow job, and he wasn’t going to last much longer. He tried to move out but Jaskier grabbed his hips and held him as he came in his throat. 

“Too good Lark, too good,” he spoke softly as he ran a hand through his hair. The Bard leaned into the touch and let out a small purr at the praise. 

Eskel turned his attention to the other two as Lambert was literally screaming from it all. Geralt was close, he was seconds away from coming in Lambert and they both seemed to know since Lambert started to push backwards to get more. 

“I’m going to come in you, you want that little wolf?” Lambert didn’t know if he could talk so just nodded his head. He needed to come, he felt like his duck was exploding with need. 

He felt Geralt bottom out and the hot spurt of come filling him. He let out a soft moan as Geralt moved his hand to his dick and tugged it once. 

“Come for me.” Lambert screamed as he came, his vision went grey from both the pleasure and what had just happened. It was one of his best orgasms and he didn’t want it to end. 

He was back in that headspace, it felt like he was floating again and he didn’t even know what was going on but his hands were released from the rope and his head was placed in someone’s lap as two there washed his skin. 

He felt someone prob at his ass and tried to move away but that stopped when he felt a cooling salve being spread. A hand was carding through his hair and was someone talking to him? 

He tried to listen but all he could hear was short fragments. It sounded like the songbird, so Geralt and Eskel were cleaning him. 

“Such a good boy.” Lambert never received praise before Jaskier arrived. It was normally getting fucked or fucking nothing else. 

“Made us all so proud.” Did he? He felt a small smile spread on his face. Jaskier dropped a kiss to his forehead. Yeah he liked this. 

“So pretty in your collar aren’t you?” Lambert forgot about that. He could feel it now that Jaskier mentioned it. Not too tight but he could get used to wearing it more often. 

“All cleaned little wolf. Can Eskel carry you to our room?” Jaskier whispered to him. He must have nodded because he was in Eskels arms as soon as Jaskier moved. 

He purred into the man's shoulder as he was moved out the baths and into the main halls. He couldn’t feel Jaskier or Geralt but they could be in front of them or behind. 

“Wh’s Ger’ Jask’?” He managed to say, he didn’t know if Eskel would understand but he obviously did because he answered. 

“Cleaning the bath so that Vesemir won’t get pissed at the mess,” Lambert just nodded at the explanation. He just wanted to be coddled by all of them. Eskel must be able to read his mind because he smiled as he lifted Lambert higher to climb the stairs. 

“They will be up soon, they don’t want to leave you too long.” Eskel opened the door to their room and carefully set Lambert down, he went to take the collar off but Lambert moved away so he couldn’t. 

“You want to keep it on?” Lambert nodded. Sleep was calling him and he wasn’t one to deny a good sleep, well unless it involved the others. 

“Okay, you go to sleep. They won’t be long now,” Lambert’s ass was a bit sore to lie on so he moved to lie on his side and Eskel moved behind him and held his waist. 

“Such a good boy for us. Taking everything perfectly, so proud of you.” Lambert purred as Eskel spoke softly to him, a hand in his hair and one in his waist. 

The soft lull of Eskels' praise and his hand in his hair must have dropped him into sleep because the next thing he saw was Geralt holding him close. Eskel was still behind him and a wait on his stomach told him that Jaskier was lying on top of him. 

Yeah he loved this. He missed the cuddle piles that used to happen with Vesemir and Rennes, they were a small pack in the huge Wolf school. 

He sniffed the air softly, no one else was up but now he had thought of Vesemir joining their cuddles he couldn’t stop himself. As he moved he felt Eskel and Geralt slowly wake but they didn’t say anything, just watched him leave the room. 

He made his way down the stairs, eyes adjusting to the darkness as he moved. It was familiar. The sneaking around in the dark Keep. All that was missing was the Keep being filled with everyone, his class sleeping in the rooms and occasionally an older Witcher moving around. 

His feet moved without him thinking, taking him into the area where Vesemir had his room. It used to be where the teachers slept, Rennes had his own but it wasn’t used. Lambert knew other Witchers didn’t agree with their relationship but it never stopped the two. They were in love and Lambert understood. 

He stopped in front of the door, lifting his hand to knock, he stopped. What was he going to say? Ask if Vesemir wanted to join their pile? He would be laughed at. Fuck he was still wearing the collar. 

Before he could walk away the door was opened and he felt Vesemir's eyes watching him. He could smell the other three on him but stayed silent as he waited for Lambert to talk. 

“You want to join us.” _Stupid he wouldn’t want too he’s probably freaked out with the collar._

“Join what?” He asked softly, Lambert felt his heart start again when he didn’t sense any discomfort. 

“Uh it’s gonna sound stupid. You want. You want to join cuddles? I miss you and it’s stupid I know.” Lambert didn’t dare meet Vesemir's eyes. He was basically his father, and well he didn’t want to be laughed at. 

“Why not. Give me a minute.” Lambert looked up, eyes wide as he watched Vesemir snuff the candle out and pick up the book he was reading. A quick glance at the title showed it was about plants. 

“Lead the way pup,” Lambert nodded as Vesemir stood beside him. He had shut the door and Lambert started the walk back to their room. The soft thud of Vesemir's feet was a welcome sound in the silence. They walked up the stairs into the room. The three of them were up now. All raised an eyebrow at Vesemir but when Lambert looked at them they melted and shuffled around so Vesemir could join. 

Lambert could sense how Geralt and Eskel welcomed their father, they probably didn’t even realize how much they missed the presence in their pile. Jaskiers eyes were watching him and Lambert smiled as he fell in beside the Bard. Yeah this was nice. 


End file.
